Infinity: P9/Transcript
Part 9. (Cloe, Price, Nikolai, Wes, and the heroes are seen at an airfield.) Cloe: The intel Nanami provided paints a much broader picture of Azula's operational strength. Kurata provides the Gizumon, Scrozzle provides the tech and Tronics, and Barkov provides the manpower. Nikolai: Azula has friends in high place. Price: Sounds like it. Cloe: That's only the tip of the iceberg. Azula asked Barkov to attack the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu for their resistance against NoS oppression. We warned Bumi and informed him that our teams will be there along with the U.S. Marines. Nanami: I never gathered that. Cloe: I know you didn't. This just came in an hour after you guys returned. Benji: You've been able to execute operations without Hashima's resistance or threats. Cloe: T'Challa forced him out. Benji: About time, too. Price: This is Russian intel. Where'd we get this? Cloe: The new Assistant Director, my new partner from Moscow. Nikolai: The Order of the Just recruited the FSB? ???: Not the first time. (Price recognized the man walking towards them.) Price: Kamarov. Kamarov: Captain Price, Ms. Carter, Commander Collins, Nikolai. (To Nikolai) You've been a bad boy. Nikolai: From you, that's a compliment. Kamarov: Please. We're all friends here. (To Price, getting out a pack of cigars) I owed you.. for Beirut. (Kamarov hands the cigars to Price.) Cloe: Sergeant Kamarov had been operating with us since Dark Gennai. After Hashima's expulsion, Kamarov agreed to help out. He's the Order of the Just Assistant Director now. Kamarov: These mercenaries have the power to turn acts of terrorism into acts of war. That's a problem.. for everyone. Wes: If Azula's having Barkov attack Omashu, then we'll need your teams to assist the Marines there. But, this will leave New Donk City vunerable to attack. Kamarov: Which is why we chose the DigiDestined from both dimensions to remain in the city and both of your Ranger teams to assist your Marines. That way both fronts are protected. Cloe: Devon, Benji, get to Omashu and setup a perimeter. The mercs are already outside the city and are planning to rush in soon. Tai, Takato, return to New Donk City with Kamarov and keep an eye out for any threats. Price: Okay. Our plans are in place. Let's operate. (A few hours in Omashu, at sunset, the Rangers and G5s are seen keeping an eye out for any mercenary forces.) Heather: The Earth City of Omashu. Benji: Man quite a place isn't it? Jaxon: There's a lot of history in this story. Heather: Indeed there is. From Iroh's invasion so many years ago, the coup from the Dai-Li, and its liberation from the White Lotus. John: You're a bit of a history buff aren't you Heather? Heather: You could say that. I did look up a few things while in the Order before becoming a G5. Benji: You think this would be a good place for some racing later? John: I don't know about that, but I think this would be a good place for you and Nene to have a date. Benji: You think so? Heather: I saw some good place to eat near by. Benji: Hmm... Jaxon: Hey guys. Stay focused on the mission. Benji: Don't worry Jaxon, I'm keeping my eyes open for the Mercs. I can multi-task. (The Rangers approach the G5s.) Devon: Okay, guys. We'll take over for the next few hours. Get some rest. Benji: Devon, can we talk? Devon: Sure. (Devon and Benji walk over to a private spot) Devon: What's up Benji? Benji: I wanted to talk to you about the new girl. Nanami: Who Nanami? Benji: Yeah. Do you think she's cut out for the role? Devon: Where did that come from? Benji: I'm just not sure if she could live up to being a G5 or not. Devon: I wouldn't think that Benji. I think she's more then capable. Benji: You think so? Devon: Yeah. Just give her time to show what she can do. Remember, Alex Lorthare didn't think you were cut out for being a hero, but you proved him wrong. Benji: Hmm.. That is true. Devon: So just wait. I'm sure she'll impress her yet. Benji: You might be right. Devon: Now you should go get some rest. Benji: Good idea. Night Devon. (Benji walks off, heading to bed. The next morning, the comms go off. Devon answers.) Devon: Ty Lee? What's going on? Ty Lee: You might wanna look! (The Rangers and G5s look and see the city under attack.) Ty Lee: Mercenaries just came out of nowhere! We're holed up in the palace right now, but I don't know how long we can stay here. Devon: Hang in there. Gotta make call. (Calling Commander Shaw) Commander, the assault on Omashu has begun! Commander Shaw: The Marines are on their way. Sergeant Griggs will meet with you at your post. Devon: Good. Deploy the Zords just in case. Commander Shaw: Already en-route. (An hour later, three Infantry Assault Vehicles are seen entering the city. U.S. Marines follow. Sgt. Griggs and his squad, the Demon Dogs, meet with the G5s.) Griggs: You Nolan? Benji: Benji Nolan, G5 Red, Team Leader. Griggs: We got the call from the Kyoshi Warriors and Earth Kingdom military when the attack began. We need to break through the mercs' defenses and take back the palace. Benji: We're up for it! Griggs: Good. (To his squad) Alright, Marines! We have our orders! We break all merc defenses and retake the palace! Let's go! Marines: Oorah!! Griggs: (To the G5s) Mercs are all over the city. You'll find this place is a target rich environment. (Nanami sees a tripwire in their way.) Nanami: Hold on! Benji: I'm on it! (Benji takes point and sees the wire connected to a grenade. Benji disarms it.) Benji: Trap disarmed! Griggs: Demon 1-2 to all callsigns, the ribbon's been cut! We're moving in! (The G5s and Marines move along with the armor. Suddenly, one of the vehicles blow to pieces.) Marine: Shit! IED!! (They're fired upon by machine gun fire.) Jaxon: Machine gunner! Griggs: Nolan, pop smoke! Benji: Yes sir!! (Benji tosses a smoke grenade to cover them. The G5s and Marines go to the right to flank.) Benji: Zoey, can you find that LMG Nest? (The Chopper Zord is seen above.) Zoey: He's west of you. Be careful! There's more mercs standing between you and that nest! Benji: Go it! I'll throw strobes if we need your help! (The G5s take the right path while the Marines hold their ground. The G5s take out numerous mercs along the way. Benji preps a strobe.) Benji: Sergeant! Throwing a marker for the Chopper Zord. Griggs: Rog! All stations! Danger close!! (Benji throws a strobe at a platoon of mercs.) Zoey: I see it! Rapid Blast!! (Zoey fires on the merc platoon, taking them out.) Griggs: Good effect, Yellow! Zoey: Roger that, Sergeant! (The Wheeler Zord comes through.) Ravi: We still have that gunner nest! Benji: On it! (To Nanami) Nanami, you coming with? (Nanami nods her head.) Benji: Sergeant, Nanami and I are going in! Griggs: Copy! Show us how it's done! (Benji jumps out of cover and fires at the nest as he makes a run for it. The gunner tries to shoot at Benji but he moves too fast as he reaches cover. As Benji reaches cover, the nest doesn't notice Nanami moving into position) Benji: Take it out Nanami! Nanami: On it. Here's a present for your mercs. (Nanami throws an explosive near the nest. A moment later, it explodes, taking out the merc and the nest) Benji: WOOO!!! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!! (Contacts Griggs) Sergeant, nest cleared! Griggs: Roger that! Regroup with us at the armor! We're gonna retake that palace! (The two regroup with the Marines and the rest of the G5s. They move towards the Royal Palace. They see numerous mercs lead by a Commando trying to break in. The APC fire on the mercs, killing them.) Commando: NO! You creeps!!! (The Commando runs for the Marines, but the IAV fires at him, destroying his armor. Benji and Griggs get a hold of him.) Griggs: Alright, tough guy! Benji: Not so tough without your fancy armor, are you?! How'd you get into the city?! Commando: You don't scare me! Griggs: Look around you! You're surrounded by the Demon Dogs, buddy! We'll end you quick! Benji: John, this guy isn't armored up. You have any problem taking this guy out despite that? John: None. Not after what the previous ones did. Benji: You still have that .357 Revolver? John: Always. Benji: Give it. John: Sure. (Benji takes John's magnum and the bullets. He begins to load the weapon.) Commando: Shit! Okay okay!! The sewers!! John: Lying! You're lying! Commando: No no! I'm not lying! I swear on my life! We even planted a bomb in there to cover our entry! John: What part of the sewers is the bomb?!! Commando: Under the palace! It won't matter! You won't disarm it in time. It'll level this entire peak! Benji: '''Dammit! (Activates comms) Devon, there's a bomb in the sewers under the Royal Palace! We're taking Griggs to disarm it! Get down here and help the rest of the Marines in liberating the palace! '''Devon: On it! Griggs: Get him out of here! (Four Marines take the Commando into custody. Benji leads Griggs and the G5s into a manhole cover leading to the sewer. They enter.) Griggs: Alright. Keep your ears open. The charges could be anywhere. (The team walks through the sewers for any sign of the bomb. Heather hears beeping.) Heather: Beeping.... It's this way! (The team finds the bomb. Heather and Nanami approach it.) Heather: Dammit! 30 seconds! Nanami: Okay. Price told about one of these. I'll walk you through it. Cut the wires on my signal, not before! Okay. Blue one, 3, 2, 1, CUT! (Heather cuts the blue wire.) Nanami: Green! 3, 2, 1, CUT! (Heather cuts the green wire.) Nanami: Last one! Red! 3, 2, 1, CUT! (Heather cuts the red wire, disarming the charges.) Heather: Ho... Holy shit! We did it! Benji: (Activates comms) Devon, bomb defused. Returning to surface. Devon: Loud and clear. We'll see you up there! (Several moments later, the palace and the rest off the city are seen cheering over victory as the G5 and the Beast Morphers gather together) Ravi: Omashu is safe and sound now. Heather: Man I NEVER want to defuse a bomb again... Nanami: Still you did great there Heather. Benji: Hey you were pretty great out there yourself Nanami. I gotta admit, I had my doubts, but you proved me wrong. You're truly a G5. Nanami: Thank you Benji. That means a lot. John: Well guess we better make sure everything here is- Cloe: (Comms) John! John come in! John: Cloe? Hey good timing. Omashu is secure and- Cloe: (Comms) All of you need to return to New Donk City now! Heather: Wait is something wrong? Cloe: (Comms) Its Kurata! He's launched an attack on the city! Heroes: WHAT?! Jaxon: Is he insane!? Devon: No time to figure out if he is! WE gotta get back now! Benji: Yeah! Let's move out people! (The Rangers all make a run for a transport, ready to head back and the defend the city...) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Transcripts